User talk:Shywarp903
FoosaFan1993 (talk) 00:39, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi there! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! --Deb1701 Could you edit that table like thing in Clover's page for me to get one which says occupation so that i can put in her occupations in Julien's empire ?FoosaFan1993 (talk) 00:43, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Kind regards your fellow all hail king Julien fan OK Well i,ll ask that admin Deb to look at that. If you cold have another look into it to we should be able to fix it. by the way if you didnt knew yet Clover is my favorite character in the show hence the fact i,m so fanatic to make the page great. I loved it when she broke that lemurs wrist in the second episode that lemur totally had it coming. I bet that after that broken wrist and the likely equally unpleasant interrigation he will not try something like that again. Since i,m on my tablet i cant sign my post so i will try and if it doesnt work its me --FoosaFan1993 (talk) 00:39, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Just wondering what do you think off uncle king Julien. If you ask me he is kinda a yerk. And the way he treated Clover i can understand why she had a short temper wit him and was fanatic to save Julien from his uncle,s evil plan and smiled when she punched him out ^^. I loved the episode 5 Clover plot. She developed a lot during Julien,s rule. That dilemma they gave Clover in episode well done producers. Her voice actress deserves a compliment to if you ask me. She nailed all the lines in episode 5. looks like the Foosa are a bit scared of Julien.That sign said there were no attacks for 58 or 68 days. Guess Julien scared them off with his moves ^^. Kind regards --FoosaFan1993 (talk) 00:53, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Yes i,m from the Netherlands its almost new year (19:30 atm). I cant wait to see what the new year will bring. In advance i wish you a great new year and happiness if you dont look at your talk page till tomorrow. I do wonder if uncle king Julien is still alive. Hist in quite a predicement. If his suit breaks and the Foosa notice he will be a foosa snack. I think the reason that uncle king Julien lost his throne was because he feel out of favor with the sky gods. First the vague prophecy that is vague in a way that would lead him to consider distancing himself from the throne. Secodnly his offers while appreciated could change his fate (eliminating the possibility that he only fell slightly out off favor with the sky gods.) His nephew however is favored by the skygods. I mean for example the dangerous situation with the Foosa that caused the tribe to hail him as a hero. The only minor dangerous prophecy in which he only got bitten in the butt slightly. The fact that the sky god Frank directly intervenes against Karl to save Julien Clover and Maurice. And finally he was able to go into Foosa territory and he survived. Also loved how julien was being reported about his uncle's treachery and then casually spoke to Maurice while his uncle was nearly eaten by the foosa all the while ^^. And that Maurice then takes over so that he can have a chat with Clover about the situation. Even if his uncle survives its going to be very hard to take back the throne. Seeing how both Maurice and Clover and Mort rejected his rule and seeing the fact that Julien is hailed as a hero by the tribe. Let me know what you think. Kind regards FoosaFan1993 (talk) 18:43, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much my new years had a great start considering we had leftover wrap one of my favorite things to eat so that was a good start of a new year. I have asked the admin Deb to look in the problem with the Clover table if he didnt understand my explanation i have told that you knew the problem to and could describe it more detailed. So far the business part of this post look below for the fun part of the post Yeah Clover is smart and awesome she knows what she's talking about when its about safety and happiness right ? After all who is going to stop a Foosa attack if it will happen ? Her (and maybe Julien would aid her in the fight because his not a bad fighter to as long as the rhytm's keep going.) She also knows everything thats happening i mean thats why she is his spec ops specialist right ? Did you actually expect her to be an idealist ? I kinda saw it coming when i noticed that she began showing more and more iniative in the later episode when she realised her new king greatly respected her and actually valued her suggestions. I also love that scene in which she interrigates Uncle king Julien. Say it again slowly. I want to hear you speak the words. Did you see that was her breaking point ? She must have thought finally we have a king who brings happiness and joy and a relative large amount of safety to the kingdom i,m not going to let his uncle ruin the kingdom. He also didnt fully overthink his plot. When he ordered Clover to shut one of the fun things down there was already a lot of protest against it. So imagine if he had everything shut down i think two words would describe the situation : Fullscale riot. And Clover probably wouldnt lift a paw to help her cruel boss if a riot came to kill him. Also didnt you love how Julien not only acknowledged Clover's bravery complimented her for it and lastly rewarded her for it (her promotion to be his commander). I was happily suprised by Julien doing . I was like ok Julien your second mayor decision is a good one to (first one wasalso good to end the forbidding of fun things). Lastly i might be crazy but did you also notice that Clover actually said to uncle king Julien: while he is not a perfect king yet with my help and Maurice's help he will become a better king being better then you on his worst day then you ever were on your best day. Lastly before i sign this post i want to hear what you want and hope will happen in future episodes. Keep it possible but dont be afraid to think a bit out of the box. When i read your reply later i will reply and then post my own hopes and ideas of new episode ideas and plots in the next one. FoosaFan1993 (talk) 23:41, January 1, 2015 (UTC)